Blood Stained Origins
by Carla Sound
Summary: "My name is Rue. I was sent to kill you." "What are ya talkin' about?" "Oroku Saki. He sent me to kill you." "Well, why aren't ya finishin' me off?" The girl doesn't respond. She instead hands Raphael a small card. "Call me." The girl backs away, towards the edge of the building. She spreads her arms out wide, and free falls down. He runs to the edge. She's gone.
1. Arrivals

**Soundtrack: Taylor Swift - Welcome to New York**

The musty air of New York City is starting to get on her nerves.

The city that apparently never slept wasn't as amazing as all the music and magazines and actors said it would be. A lot less clean oxygen. Too crowded. Way too many people giving you suspicious looks, as if you would mug them and demand for cash at any second.

The address of her new employer took about two hours to get to, not even including going through airport security. _That_ had taken long enough, what with her armory and weaponry. Not to mention that she was underage, but the Americans didn't need to know that.

 _Americans._ She says this with an unfamiliar tone, even though her mother was American and she knew English perfectly. She'd lived in Japan her whole life; America had been but a dream, a foreign fantasy world, in her mind.

Until now.

The taxi stops, and she pays him accordingly. As he drives away, she composes herself. Her new employer was said to be ruthless, cold, and cruel. Nothing new, but Kano had warned her to tread carefully around him.

 _He's unstable, bent on revenge. Be careful, Akumu. He's not one to be trifled with._

She knew immediately she should follow his advice, because Kano almost never used her first name, unless in a dire situation or when he meant something.

She was dressed in her assassin armor; a skin tight dark red and black body suit, with fitted metal shoulder plates, torso plate, and knee high metal boots (not the things that a knight would wear; not loud at all when she moved). Hermetal _mekakushi_ (face mask) that started from the bottom of her left eye - or the top of her cheekbones, take your pick - all the way down, covering everything below that location - except her eye patch, the mask had accommodated for that - ending at her chin. Her thick, blackish brown hair was blowing around in the wind, and her right eye had noticeable but _not_ thick black, gold, and red eyeliner. She has a tanto blade in one boot, a gun in another, and a knife hidden behind her hair, on her neck. In her opinion, she looked presentable.

 _Let's see if this Shredder agrees with me._

•

"I except you all to behave yourselves. This is the most feared assassin in all of Japan. Show her no fear, but grudging respect." The Shredder's cold voice rings around the silent throne room.

Karai knew that his henchmen and herself would not trust this new assassin. The new recruits that Shredder brought never came close to beating the Turtles. What made him think this was the answer?

Worse, this was an independent employee. They'd follow Shredder's demands only for the money he'd agreed to get for them. They were temporary; therefore, could not be given total trust.

"She has arrived," Shredder announces, although there is no one around. Karai keeps her tanto close. The air is tenser, more deadly now.

Then a shape hits her from behind.

Karai stumbles forward, and the intruder moves swiftly away, towards Tigerclaw. He quickly fires his guns, but the figure is too quick for him. It disarms him quickly with a tanto that they seemingly conjured from thin air. It takes her down, too, in not even two minutes.

Time seems to freeze for a moment afterwards. Then the figure comes out of the dark, revealing a girl around the same age as she is.

They all take a moment to examine the girl's peculiar appearance. She wasn't tall, a lot shorter than Karai (then again, Karai shot up like a beanstalk before she turned sixteen). She had dark brown hair that was thick and straight, long bangs on the right side of her face. She had a metal mask, similar to her own, only it was shaped to accommodate for her black eye patch on her left eye. She was pale faced, and Japanese looking, except for the bright aqua green eyes. Karai lowered her gaze to the girl's attire. She sported a skintight red and black body suit with strange metal armor, and metal boots. There were no other visible weapons with the girl other than the tanto.

The Shredder narrowed his eyes. "Excellent," he says, and Karai suddenly feels envious, though she'd never admit it.

The girl finally speaks. "That's the only way I work, Master Shredder," she says in a strange part American, part Japanese accent, taking off her _mekakushi,_ revealing her pale face and pink lips. She then kneels down respectfully in front of Shredder's throne. Karai can imagine Shredder smirking behind the helmet.

"Welcome to New York, Chi-Bara."

Karai sucks in a breath. She'd heard legends in the underground of Japan of a lethal assassin only referred to as the "Chi-Bara". The unknown person had murdered many people in the underground, often when they was hired for the job. They would kill the person when they least expected it, then drew a rose with the blood of the victim on their forehead. It was a mark of pride, and an ironic play of the assassin's name. Chi-Bara. _Bloody Rose._

"A pleasure to work with you, Master," Chi-Bara continued, her gaze never leaving Shredder's. There is something strange in her too bright eyes. Almost _predatory._

"Of course. Now, down to business." The Shredder is blunt, and straight to the deal. Karai eyes the rest of Shredder's servants. None of the mutants look happy that they will be answering to a girl barely older than Karai herself. Tigerclaw looks the most annoyed, which made sense, because the girl had taken him down effortlessly.

Speaking of which, she didn't even seem fazed by the mutant fish, dog, tiger, or robots that were present. Strange, but respectable; she was cool and indifferent under pressure.

"You want me to execute turtles, Master?" Chi-Bara was speaking, and Karai turns back to the conversation. "Humanoid turtles?"

"Correct. They are an obstacle in my plans to eliminate Hamato Yoshi. Once they are out of the way, killing the rat will be a simple task."

Chi-Bara nods, but Karai can see something shift in her eyes, before they become indifferent and bored again. "Alright, but you'll have to agree to my terms."

The Shredder raises an eyebrow, and Karai is not surprised. No one has asked him for terms before. Bradford was merely his pupil, and he had taken in Xever because he was perfect to command the Purple Dragons. Tigerclaw had also been hired, but had not asked for much in return. _So what are_ you _gonna ask for, Bloody Rose?_

"First term. A place to stay," Chi-Bara declares. "I have no home in New York, no ID, nothing. If you can cover the cost of a hotel for myself, somewhere nearby perhaps, that would help me live normally as I think of a strategy to combat these turtles. Second," she pauses for a second, "five thousand dollars, in cash, for each turtle. No money, no deal." She stares defiantly at Shredder, but he does not protest, so she continues. "Third," and she smirks as she says this, "I'd like to keep one of their shells, as a souvenir. If you agree with these terms, I will execute the turtles. If not, no deal." She says this with an air of confidence, as if she knows Shredder will agree.

And he does, immediately. He calls one of his remaining human Foot soldiers to book a hotel for two months, under his name, and to prepay for it. Then, he turns to Xever. "Call your Purple Dragons. Give them their new assignment - I need two million dollars, in cash." Xever nods, and leaves. Shredder turns back to Chi-Bara. "A pleasure doing business with you."

Chi-Bara smirks. "No, Master Shredder," she almost purrs, "the pleasure is all mine."

Karai now knows for sure she needs to watch her back.

•

 **And that's that! :D This will also be available on my Wattpad account, carlasound.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, criticism welcomed, flames not, love y'all, CIAO!**

 **~Carla**


	2. Pirate Girl

**Soundtrack: Smack That - Akon ft. Eminem**

"You're positive it's him?"

Akumu rolls her eyes. "Yes, Kano. I know for certain. No one can just forget someone like that, not even at the age of five." She stares wistfully into the space of her new hotel room.

Although he can't see her, Kano knows her well enough to know that she's still grieving. "Do you really think this is a time to be thinking about revenge? You have a new assignment; one that will make us rich! All for four turtles? Speaking of which, you have got to send me a picture!"

Akumu laughs at his eagerness. "I haven't seen them yet, baka. And I'm sure that the picture I sent you of Shredder's mutants should satisfy your constant need for curiosity."

" _I JUST DID THE MATH. TWO MILLION US DOLLARS WILL GET US TWO HUNDRED TWENTY SEVEN MILLION NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND FIFTY THOUSAND YEN. WE'LL BE RICH!"_

"Yes, Kano. Lots of money, blah blah blah. Don't you already have enough from your own work and my previous assignments? I found _him,_ Kano."

Kano pauses his ranting about what he would do with the money. "Fuyuki, _Kiniiri_ (darling), I know you want him to pay for what he did, but..."

"It's not just that, baka. I've got a lot of blood on my hands. Maybe this'll be the start to cleaning it off.

"Yeah, but-"

"Kano. Listen to me. He needs to pay for what he did to my family. I need to repent for my sins. It all works out in the end."

Kano is still skeptical, but he only mumbles an 'okay', before he and Akumu discuss the possible causes behind the mutants.

•

Secretly, Raphael loved patrol.

That wasn't necessarily the secret, but the reason why he loved patrol _was._ He could never tell his brothers that he loved the rush as he ran, the wind cool on his scales, the peace of mind it gave him. And Raph wasn't known to have a peace of mind, nor was he known to know meaning of the word 'peace'.

He knew if he told any of his brothers, they'd simply make fun of him. He'd already figured out what they'd say.

 _Raph and peace ? Those two variables do not coexist in a perfect world._

 _Raph, you wouldn't know peace if you fought it head on yourself._

 _Peace and Raph? HAH! That'd be like Rahzar riding on a unicorn while Tigerclaw and Fishface are eating pizza! Hmm, pizza._

Idiots.

"This is so _boring!_ " Mikey complains while swinging on a metal bar.

Raph hears Leo sigh exasperatedly. "Stop complaining, Mikey. We have to watch the city for threats and you know it."

"What threats would those be, Leo?" Donnie rolls his eyes, "Have you gone blind? There _are no threats._ Let's leave before Mikey throws up all the eight pizzas he ate half an hour ago."

Raph, for once, is silent. There really isn't anything wrong tonight; the city looks peaceful. But something doesn't feel right.

When Leo doesn't reply, Donnie sighs heavily. "C'mon Leo, there's no point in waiting around for n-"

His eyes roll above his head, and he falls before he even finishes.

•

 _Wow, Shredder wasn't wrong._

Four humanoid looking turtles - _they can talk, too!_ \- stand out in the open of the roof, while she is crouched down behind them in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

She wasn't going to kill them. Not tonight. This was just a test of strength.

The one with the orange bandana is complaining, and the one with in blue - who she assumes to be leader - seems to be reprimanding him. The one in purple replies a snarky comeback, while the red one is silent. For some reason, Akumu finds that odd.

She makes her move precisely, when Purple starts to tell Blue that there's nothing wrong. _How wrong of him to assume so._

Hitting him with the handle of her tanto, Akumu disappears into the shadows once more. She hears Purple groan on the floor, and the shouts of the other turtles.

"Hey! Who th' heck are ya, and where'd ya hide, coward?!" Red shouts in a not heavy but still present New York accent.

Akumu stills, waiting for the moment to plant the seed. Blue unsheathes his katanas. Orange whips his nun chucks around. Red twirls his sais. Purple had gotten back up, and wields his bo staff.

 _One moment. That's all you get._ She takes out a shuriken with her insignia on it - an inky black version of her bloody rose. She aims with careful precision, making sure not to completely hit the target, and...

The turtles hear the swoosh of air, and she takes the opportunity to make herself known.

•

Raph turns at the sound of a shuriken, which lands right above Leo's head. He hears Mikey gasp, and turns to find the source.

A shadowy figure stands above them on a nearby water tower. Small and slender, they wield no visible weapons, but Raph doesn't doubt that they have something on them.

For about twenty seconds, no one moves. Then the figure unsheathes a tanto, and jumps off the tower.

A girl about their age lands in front of them. She's short, maybe shorter than himself, Raph realizes. Strange metal armour hugs the red and black body suit she wears, and her metal boots strangely don't make much of a sound as she lands. But the most peculiar thing is the eye patch resting on her left eye. He can see the beginnings of a deep slash on left side of her forehead, the rest hidden by the eye patch and her thick dark brown hair.

The girl takes off her strangely shaped metal mask, and opens her eye, revealing a bright green iris. She pockets the mask, and tilts her head, examining them. "Living, breathing _kappa._ How interesting," the girl whispers in an airy, yet predatory, low voice, sending slight tremors up Raph's spine.

"Let's see if you find this interesting, Pirate! Booyakasha!" Mikey cries, and lunges toward the girl, inclining the others to follow. He swings his nunchakus, but the girl sidesteps him and grabs the chains. She pulls them up effortlessly, sending Mikey into the air, then proceeds to swing the chain in circles like she was waving a flag. Then she throws her arm out and lets go of the chain, and Mikey flew through the air and landed hard on his plastron.

She turns back to Raph, Leo, and Donnie, and assumes a battle stance. "Care to dance, turtles?" She smirks.

Raph growls. "How I show you some manners instead, Pirate?" He runs right at her, sais brandished and ready.

He jabs his sai at her side, and she blocks it with the handle of her tanto. Raph raises his head, and for a slight moment, their green eyes meet. Then she moves her hand, bringing it upwards, which distracted him enough for her to punch him in the jaw. He yelps, but pays her back for it by kicking her in the shin. Raph hears her grunt, and saw Leo creeping up behind her. He held back a grin. _Lame-o-nardo to the rescue._ Leo aims his katanas for her, but she rolls away, and Leo almost cuts Raph's head off. Luckily, he manages to lower his head into his shell. _Or maybe not_.

Donnie whips his staff at her, but she jumps every time he gets close. The next time he does, she grabs it with her hand and pulls. Donnie stumbles into her, and she dips him, then punches him hard in the face.

Mikey's gotten back up again, and twists his nunchakus towards her. She lowers herself, as if dancing the limbo, then grabs the chain and pulls Mikey towards her as she stances herself properly. In seconds, Mikey is wrapped tight in his own chains, and looking quite dazed.

Leo's up next, and he and Pirate Girl are battling out, both swift and graceful, with no clear winner at that very moment. Then Pirate Girl ducks as Leo swings a katana, and twists herself behind him, and pressure points him. Leo yells loudly as he falls, temporarily disabled. Pirate Girl faces Raph, peering at him not with contempt, but curious awe and respect. She smiles at him as she exits. "This won't be the last you see of me...Red." She jumps off the roof.

•

 **That's a wrap ;) Can't wait to start the next chapter. I'm not sure exactly how the story will go, so the updates might be slow. my bad :'D btw I suck at writing fight scenes... any advice?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, criticism welcomed, flames not, love y'all, CIAO!**

 **~Carla**


	3. Bloody Roses & Bloody Promises

**Soundtrack: Your Betrayal - Bullet for My Valentine**

"She was crazy, Sensei!" Mikey blabbers to Master Splinter, while making furious hand and body motions - most likely meant to be ninjitsu moves . "She was all like, _hiyah!_ And we were all, _you ain't catching us!_ But then she was like..."

Raph rolls his eyes. Mikey was a horrible storyteller. Could the weird fidgeting and motions be any more confusing?

While Mikey was busy 'reenacting' the fight with Pirate Girl for Sensei, Raph was lounging about reading comics. Or rather, _trying_ to read comics, but it was impossible to make use of a word with Mikey's chattering and Leo's pounding on the punching bag and _that damn Pirate Girl's pretty green eyes_ -

Raph fell off the couch in shock. Mikey pauses his story and doubles over as he burst out laughing. Leo smirks as he glances at Raph. Even Master Splinter chuckles lightly, but Raph can't bring himself to be mad at them, mostly because he's too busy reprimanding himself for _thinking of the enemy like that, who the shell do you think you are, ya can't be thinking about the girl who freaking attacked you and your brothers, shell for brains..._ he tries to remind himself. He shakes his head.

 _Stupid bright, innocent green eyes. Look what ya did._

•

He had green eyes, just like hers.

Not _completely_ similar. His were a darker shade of green, filled with anger, hatred, and distrust, all directed at her - which, for some unfathomable reason, Akumu didn't like. Red's eyes were intriguing, she decided, but not anything she should lose her guard over.

After all, her proposal was strictly business.

Now, she sits in her hotel room in sweats and a camisole, munching on the delicious complementary chocolate that the hotel provided. Akumu's laptop is propped in front of her on her bed, a strange page open in front of her. One that moved and filmed live action, programmed to hack into any devices and steal all kinds of juicy information. One that was small, in plain sight, but never suspected of suspicious actions. She chuckles. _Kano, I don't know how you programmed your spy flies, but I'm forever grateful for that. Planting it on Orange's phone was easy._

The fly zooms in on Orange talking to a humanoid rat - thank god it saved footage, or she wouldn't be able to go back to it - and Blue going hard at a punching bag. Red is on a couch, reading a comic - _manga,_ her Japanese wired brain corrected. Purple is nowhere to be seen, until...

•

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Donnie calls from his lab, and Raph doesn't particularly want to get up, but he's bored, and he'll do anything to stop thinking of _her..._

As the others assemble into Donnie's haven - _lab_ \- Raph sees one of Donnie's computers on a strange site, with a familiar symbol as a picture. He can't place it, though.

"I took a picture of that girl's shuriken before we left," Donnie says, "and I did a bit of Internet research. Apparently, the symbol on it, the black rose? It's the symbol of an Japanese urban legend, called the _Chi-Bara._ "

"She-Banana?" Mikey echoes, and Raph rolls his eyes and hits him over the head."

"It's actually pronounced _She-Baana,_ Mikey. It means-"

"Bloody Rose," Leo interjects. Raph and Mikey turn to stare at him. Leo flushes. "I _cannot_ have been the only one paying attention to Master Splinter's Japanese lessons." Raph only shakes his head in exasperation, and motions Donnie to continue. Donnie clears his throat.

"Right. Like Leo said, Chi-Bara means _Bloody Rose._ In most criminal undergrounds, including Japan's, people hire assassins to kill people for them. This Chi-Bara was the one of the most requested. They - most likely a she - were skilled and deadly. People would hire this assassin to take people out for them. And they'd pay _millions of yen_ just for them to do it. Whenever the Chi-Bara killed someone, they'd draw a rose on the victim's forehead in the victim's own blood."

"Which is why they call the assassin _Bloody Rose,_ " Raph said, and Donnie nodded his confirmation.

"That's right. No one knows if the Chi-Bara actually exists, or if they're even a single person. Some even think that they're an otherworldly spirit," Donnie glances at his computer, "'...here to cleanse the world from the evils of humanity.'"

"Do ya think tha' Pirate Girl is the assassin, Don?" Raph asks.

"Most likely. She must have been hired by Shredder to take us all down."

"Then we get to her first," Leo says, eyes narrowing. "Can't risk her killing us all."

Normally, Raph would agree with Leo wholeheartedly, but there was something nagging at him. "I dunno, Leo. Wouldn' she 'ave killed us since she had the chance? Why hold back if she's gotta kill us for Shredder?"

"He's got a point, Leo," Mikey shrugs, and Raph shoots him a grateful look.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Never thought I'd see the day. First Raph's trying to back down from a fight, and now Mikey's agreeing?" Raph glares at him, and Leo only gives him a puzzled stare before he turns to Donnie again. "Anyway to track her, Donnie?"

"Not at the moment. But I'll think of something."

•

Akumu couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that people speculated her existence - _online,_ no less.

So the turtles had names. Mikey, the orange; Leo, the blue; Donnie, the purple; Raph, the red; all most likely some sort of nicknames. "Raph," she experiments the feeling of Red's name on her tongue, and decided she liked it.

 _No I don't,_ her brain says indignantly.

 _Shut up, of course you do,_ she heard her subconscious smugly reply.

She refocuses herself at the task at hand - locating the lair of the turtles, which wouldn't be a hard task, not with Kano's tech at her side.

Akumu glances back at the picture frame on her bedside table. A little girl, about four years old, in dark brown pigtails and bangs and bright green eyes, stands with a man, woman and small new born. The girl is the spitting of the man - who is obviously her father - but has the exact same freckles and bright green eyes as woman, her mother. Akumu smiles bitterly. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad," she murmured, almost insane like.

"I'll set things right. Then we can be a family like we were supposed to be, before everything went to hell. I'll make sure of it. After all, a promise is a promise."

•

 **Well that was dark.**

 **That last sentence idea was actually conceived on** **the spot while I was writing which i think of as an achievement. SO YAY**

 **Hope you enjoyed, criticism welcomed, flames not, love y'all, CIAO!**

 **~Carla**


End file.
